In Tow
by Invaderk
Summary: [RLNT] A short oneshot to pass the time: watch out for squirrels and trucks.


A/N: Nine broken nails, a burnt scalp and numerous fights, strange occurrences, and near-death experiences later, I am back at my cheap-o laptop with a handful of goodies in my notebook. I wrote a Remus drabble for a project, a RLNT oneshot (or two… or three), my first ever Arthur/Molly oneshot, and tidbits for other things, including the start of a project which will be my first ever Remus/Tonks (exclusively) multi-chapter thingy. Vacation does that to the mind, and mine are never boring. I wonder how I manage to get back alive. I think I'm cursed. I should write a book. Someday if you come across a book about somebody's crazy real-life experiences on their messed up vacations, you can say "Hey! That must be Invaderk from fan fiction!" I will think of you and grin as I sip my expensive drinks and eat London Broil in my Jacuzzi on my manor. Sorry, daydreaming again. Back to reality.

Actually, this story was written while I was in the predicament that Remus and Tonks find themselves in. It's not much, just something I wrote to pass the time while I waited, and in reality it's just practice on writing about my surroundings. Anyway, my A/N is shaping up to be longer with the story. Onward!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**In Tow**

"We have the worst of luck, Remus."

"Luck is not to blame for this."

Remus and Tonks ducked into the woods that stood next to the Muggle highway. Their car had gotten a flat for no reason and Tonks had suggested that a safer place for them to wait was probably the woods rather than the busy highway. They couldn't magically fix the car – not with all these Muggles around – and Arthur was on his way to pick them up. Supposedly. Apparently, the tow-man that was supposed to change the tire was stuck in ruddy traffic.

Remus and Tonks sat down together on an old stone wall, and she placed her head on his shoulder in an exhausted kind of way. He looked around, a vague interest etched in the premature lines on his face. The woods were not very thick, not thick enough to apparate in, anyway, and the ground was covered in a thick layer of flattened leaves. An empty liquor bottle or a paper cup periodically could be spotted amongst the leaves, but the surroundings were mostly nature. Tonks swatted a fly away from her face.

"What do we do now?" asked Tonks.

"We wait," replied Remus, wrapping an arm around her waist in a comforting gesture.

Tonks' Muggle cellular phone suddenly rang and her head snapped up, alert. Ted Tonks had given this phone to his daughter years ago with a safety wish and a reminder that Muggle equipment was just as reliable as magic if needed. Tonks picked up the pink phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hello Arthur. Yeah, we're stranded all right. Yeah. Here, talk to Remus."

Remus cautiously took the phone and cleared his throat before speaking in his slighty hoarse voice.

"Arthur? Yes, hello. Uh huh… yes. Sure. Uh huh. Of course." He covered the receiver and said to Tonks, "Arthur says the twins can tow us out of here in a jiffy – they got a new pickup truck with a 'hitch' – or something of the sort."

Just then, a squirrel darted off into the street in front of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler. The driver gave a shout, swerved, and lost control of the car. A sickening crash ensued and Remus and Tonks flinched in unison, then looked up to see that their car had been completely demolished and the driver of the eighteen-wheeler was sitting upright in the seat, terrified. The squirrel jittered and ran off into the woods again, an acorn between its paws. Tonks clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide, for the car had been completely destroyed (though, of course, the eighteen-wheeler was fine). On the other line, Arthur could be heard saying, "Blimey! What was _that_?"

Remus, who seemed to have forgotten that he had the phone in his hand, suddenly came-to. He tore his eyes away from the wreck that was once a car and shared a shocked expression with Tonks, who looked on the verge of hysteric laughter due to the craziness of the situation. Remus blinked.

"Er, Arthur? Yes, I don't think we're going to need that tow."

o-o-o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: So my car didn't get destroyed by a wayward eighteen-wheeler. It did, however get a flat and landed me on the side of the highway for four damn hours. This fic's not one of my stronger ones, but I was a little distracted. Yarr. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
